A Secret Dawn
by hahahahah
Summary: A Percy/Boar Fanfic. The first-and last moments of Percy and Boar's forbidden love. You seriously will not regret reading this.


Percy stood atop the Ares cabin, head up and gazing at the stars. They were beautiful; like rare diamonds shimmering against rich blue velvet. The air was cold, and goosebumps rose on his skin. Were they from temperature, or from the nervousness deep inside of his stomach? Butterflies fluttered in his abdomen, and a sudden warmth spread across his body. With new found courage, Percy swiftly walked across the roof, dodging loose boards and jumping spirals of barbed wire. He leaned his head over the side.

"Boar," Percy whispered, the name like sweet sugar on his lips. The puff of air that escaped his mouth when he spoke turned to white smoke in the cold night air. Percy stroked the rough, wiry fur of the mounted head attatched above the doors of the Ares cabin.

"Percy," the magnifigant beast replied, awaking from his deep slumber. His voice was husky from lack of use. He couldn't talk to anyone... except Percy. He would be found out. Nobody was supposed to know that he was, in essence, alive.

"Oh, Boar, I just had to see you. I hope you don't mind that I woke you up."

"Of course not, Percy. You can wake me up anytime," Boar replied with a soft laugh. Percy stared deep into Boar's deep, chocolate eyes. Emotion and desire swirled within them, framed by jet black lashes longer than even Aphrodite's. Percy's gaze shifted from Boar's eyes to his (admittedly limited) body, which only lasted until the beast's neck. His brown fur was rich and full, swaying in the light breeze. Percy leaned closer. Unspoked desire raced through him, his blood boiling.

"Oh, Boar, I don't know what I would ever do without you!" Percy chuckled. "When I first met you, all those years ago, at the Camp Half Blood initiation ceremony, I knew you'd always be special to me."

"I knew it too, Percy," the beast replied with a knowing smile. "We've always had a... connection." The beast raised his eyes to meet those of the boy. Not boy- man.

"Boar, I... I have something to tell you," Percy said, chest heaving with emotion and excitement. He had been thinking about this moment for weeks, building up courage and playing out every possible outcome in his head. His heart raced, blood rushing to his cheeks. Percy's electric green eyes widened, and he grabbed Boar's face with both hands. The words he wanted to- No, needed to say, finally escaped his shell pink lips.

"Boar, I love you."

Boar's breath caught, but not for long. Percy leaned even closer and tenderly pressed his lips to the boar's, right between Boar's tusks. It was better than Percy had ever imagined; he was being incinerated by the red hot flames of desire whilst angels from above simotaniously quenched him with the cooling waters of agonizingly wanted success. The boar moaned, meeting Percy's enthusiasm. Percy moved his hands up and down through Boar's fur, breathing in the earthy scent- better than any perfume- that wafed from it. They remained kissing in a tender embrace for several minutes before Percy felt something strange. Boar was... changing.

The muscle beneath Boar's fur began to shift. Percy yelled and let go as Boar grew in size, growing limbs and a torso that slowly elongaded and defined. Boar's transformation continued for almost a minute before he stopped growing. Percy gasped at amazement at what stood before him. A tall, African-American man was now on the roof next to Percy where Boar was once mounted.

"Who- Who are you?" Percy asked, panic rising in his chest. He grabbed the man's shirt. "Boar, is that you?"

The man stretched his arms, letting out a beautiful cry that echoed through the trees around them. Animals woke and owls hooted peacefully at the sudden rush of golden sound that had entered their domain.

"I am... JASON DERULOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What..." Percy muttered in confusion, "What happened to Boar?"

"I am Boar," the man replied, a certian wisdom in his kind eyes. "Or rather, I was Boar. Your kiss released me, Percy. I was cursed by Ares; stuck as a boar until true love's first kiss broke my enchantment and released me in my true form!"

Percy stared. "If you needed true love's first kiss to release you, the why didn't I release you the first time? Back at the initiation ceremony?"

"Because you wern't in love with me yet," Jason/Boar replied. He smiled. "I've been hoping for a while now that you would realize what we'd become."

"But alas, Percy," Jason/Boar continued. "I must leave for the time being. You have certian things to do, things that I am not obliged to tell you. I will come back for you soon, Percy. Until then. I will always love you."

Jason/Boar reached out a hand, and a sparkling light swirled around the base of the mount where Boar used to reside.

"I will leave an imitator, so no one will be suspicious," he whispered as a new boar appeared there. It was almost identicial, but seemed somehow different to Percy. There wasn't that special light in it's eyes.

Jason/Boar proceeded to reach his arms out to their full span; huge white angel wings sprouted from between his shoulder blades. He turned and jumped off of the roof of the Ares cabin, the wind catching him beneath his graceful wings, propelling him up into the heavens as dawn broke, the infant sunlight singing with joy as it accepted Jason/Boar into it's newly birthed day. Percy could hear the faint cry of JASON DERULOOOOOOOOOOO as Jason/Boar flew and slowly, slowly, grew smaller in the distance until Percy could see him no more.


End file.
